


bahkan bintang-bintang mengikutimu mati

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Colonialismo Italiano (1870s), Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, In which Italy occupied Kei island, Light Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: “Suka bintang?” Arthur bertanya.Lovino mengangkat bahu. “Biasa saja. Suka bintang?”“Biasa saja.”[ #SelfWorthChallenge & #ValueYourself ]





	bahkan bintang-bintang mengikutimu mati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> hetalia: axis powers (c) hidekaz himaruya; penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

_So, you’ll give you the best of you.  
__—_Magic Shop (BTS)

_Pulau Kei, 1872_

Kapal menepi di dermaga. Arthur mengenakan topi bajak lautnya sebelum turun menyusul rekan-rekan yang telah turun dan berjabat tangan lebih dahulu. Dibenahkannya pakaian luar yang panjang menjuntai hingga mata kaki, berharap dengan merekatkannya rapat-rapat pada tubuh dapat membuatnya tidak ketahuan kalau ia adalah personifikasi Kerajaan Inggris.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sebenarnya cukup sederhana: membuntuti rekan-rekannya, pandangan menunduk, jawaban yang diberi sebatas menggeleng dan mengangguk. Atau kalau mau lebih disederhanakan lagi: jangan bicara. Ia selalu dikatai mengetahui kosakata yang aneh dan tidak wajar—terutama untuk seorang bajak laut yang kerjaannya cuma misuh saja—jadi, diam adalah solusi terbaik.

Salah satu rekannya, Gavain, tersenyum begitu melihatnya datang. Tangannya mendarat di bahu Arthur dan berkata dalam bahasa Italia, “Ah, ini orang kami yang terakhir. Kalau bisa, cobalah menganggap bahwa dia tidak ada. Orangnya cukup bodoh dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, kerjanya cuma jalan-jalan saja kalau hati sedang senang.”

Orang-orang Italia yang mendengarnya tertawa. Arthur ikut tertawa seperti orang tolol. Gavain menepuk punggungnya dua kali, dan Arthur menerimanya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia harus pergi. Maka ia berlalu, menjauh dari situ. Kepergiannya diiringi tawa yang cukup keras dan olokan Gavain yang melanjutkan, “Tuh, ‘kan? Kami membiarkannya ikut cuma karena dia jago berkelahi, meskipun kadang kami sendiri harus siap jadi korban bogem mentahnya.”

Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memberi Gavain jitakan di dahi. Dasar bawahan kurang ajar, tidak tahu diri, seenaknya menghina orang tepat di depan orangnya! Barangkali itulah yang akan Arthur katakan setelah mereka berlabuh lagi esok hari, dan untuk sekarang, Arthur harus menahannya sepanjang sore.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa berakting sebagai orang tolol ternyata semenyiksa ini.

*

Mereka diizinkan bermalam di Pulau Kei, dengan catatan bahwa besok pagi mereka sudah harus pergi. Dari sore hingga pagi … cukup sebentar. Atau, sebentar _banget, _malah. Dan Arthur tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk tidur sebagaimana rekan-rekannya sekarang. Matahari bahkan belum terbenam dan suara ngorok mereka sudah terdengar sampai luar bangunan—di mana letak sopan santunnya, sih? Arthur ingin mengatai mereka kalau stereotipe kewibawaan orang Inggris bisa hilang _berkat _mereka, tapi bajak laut jelas takkan mau disamakan dengan orang Inggris (meskipun mereka _adalah _orang Inggris), jadi ia mengurungkannya.

Arthur keluar dari bangunan. Penjaga pintu siaga, tetapi begitu melihatnya, dia tertawa. “Ah, Si Dungu!”

Sialan.

“Aku sangat percaya bahwa namaku bukan _Si Dungu_.”

Ia gagal membuat nada suaranya jauh dari kesan serius, tetapi kedua penjaga pintu itu justru makin tertawa-tawa dan bahkan memberinya jalan agar ia bisa lewat. “Mau pipis? Aduh, aduh, _kasihan. _Jangan lupa jalan pulang, Dungu!” ujaran mereka bersahut-sahutan dengan bahasa Inggris yang super berantakan, dan diselingi tawa pula. Ia harus menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan niat mematahkan gigi mereka.

Arthur diam saja. Nasib rekan-rekannya bergantung padanya, dan ia rela melindungi meskipun harus dibayar dengan harga diri. Pulau Kei ini adalah pulau mungil sebagai tempat Kerajaan Italia mengisolasi narapidana-narapidana mereka, dan satu-satunya alasan orang-orang Italia memberikan izin untuk menginap adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak datang atas nama Kerajaan Inggris.

Mereka adalah bajak laut. Perompak kapal-kapal. Penguasa lautan. Kapal mereka tidak datang dengan bendera Inggris, pun mereka tidak mau diakui sebagai orang Inggris pula. Pokoknya, kedatangan mereka atas nama bajak laut semata. Dan, tentu saja, kalau mereka sungguh-sungguh hanya bajak laut, mereka _tidak akan _mungkin membawa personifikasi Kerajaan Inggris di dalam kapal mereka.

(Ya, ‘kan?)

*

Arthur suka melihat bintang. Bintang-bintang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih _buruk_—dan, ya, itu adalah hal yang bagus. Semenyenangkan apa pun perasaan yang sedang menyelimutinya, begitu Arthur menengadah dan menatap bintang, maka ia seperti ditenggelamkan dalam jurang gelap penuh rasa sepi.

Bintang selalu sukses menjadikan Arthur sedih.

*

Bintang selalu sukses menjadikan Lovino senang.

Sesedih apa pun perasaan yang sedang menyelimutinya, begitu Lovino menengadah dan menatap bintang, maka ia seperti diterbangkan dalam angkasa raya yang luas dan membebaskan. Bintang-bintang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, dan itu hal yang bagus, ‘kan? Karena itulah, Lovino _suka_ melihat bintang.

*

Lovino memberikan semangkuk roti yang telah ditumbuk sampai halus dan diencerkan kepada seseorang di balik jeruji. Mereka berpandangan—Lovino membaca sorot mata si narapidana; seperti ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Bagi si narapidana, Lovino tentulah hanya seorang bocah remaja yang tak mengerti kebengisan dunia, dan kentara bahwa keputusan si narapidana mengurungkan niat memberinya lungsuran kata-kata disebabkan karena narapidana itu mengira Lovino tidak tahu apa-apa.

Padahal Lovino _tahu apa-apa. _

Semangkuk roti itu berpindah tangan, dan habislah sudah mangkuk-mangkuk yang tadinya memenuhi nampan di tangan Lovino. Itu tadi yang terakhir. Lovino beranjak. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja dekat pintu yang sering dijadikan alas duduk penjaga penjara, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke luar bangunan.

Penjaga penjara yang bertugas malam ini, Giuseppe, datang sambil tersenyum-senyum. Lovino merasa perlu untuk bertanya apa yang membuat demikian, tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena pria itu dengan senang hati memberitahukannya.

“Kamu sudah ketemu Si Dungu belum?”

Lovino berhenti berjalan. “Hah?”

Responsnya membuat senyum Giuseppe makin lebar. “Dia salah satu bajak laut yang numpang tidur malam ini,” jelasnya, lalu menuding suatu titik di kejauhan—Lovino sampai perlu menyipitkan mata untuk melihat sasaran tudingan. “Lihat orang yang sedang duduk di atas rumput memandangi bintang? Itu Si Dungu. Goblok banget orangnya, diajak bicara selalu diam terus.”

Persis setelah Giuseppe mengatakannya, “Si Dungu” yang dimaksud melepas topi bajak laut yang sejak awal dikenakan, dan Lovino bisa melihat jelas rambut pirang pemuda itu melambai-lambai mengikuti arah tiupan angin.

_Lah._ Lovino angkat alis. Itu kan, Arthur?

Giuseppe sepertinya salah membaca maksud tatapan Lovino. “Coba saja dekati, ajak dia bicara,” selorohnya, “siapa tahu dia bisa mengerti omongan dari isi pikiran anak kecil. Walaupun kamu sudah hidup sangat lama, kamu tentu tahu cara bertingkah seperti bocah, ‘kan?”

Ia tidak _sekecil _itu—Lovino berjengit, meskipun diam saja. Kalau dibandingkan dengan usia manusia biasa, barangkali ia dianggap seusia remaja—mungkin belasan tahun. Yang jelas ia tidak sekecil seabad sebelumnya, yang begitu pendek dan mungil dan lemah _dan hancur sekali injak_, yang jalan kaki lima menit saja sudah dipastikan tumbang dan demam tiga malam.

Karena hanya diam saja, Guiseppe menepuk punggung Lovino dan mendorongnya. “Sudah, sudah! Kamu juga suka lihatin bintang, ‘kan. Sana, buruan!”

Lovino merasa tidak diberi pilihan.

*

Ia sengaja tidak memelankan suara langkahnya, karena toh buat apa berusaha sembunyi-sembunyi kalau Arthur _katanya _bisa mendeteksi eksistensi personifikasi negara hanya dengan aura yang terpancar di tubuh mereka. (Setidaknya itu kabar burung yang diterima Lovino, entahlah benar atau tidak.) Daripada ia sok-sok mengendap-endap dan berakhir tertangkap basah dengan memalukan, lebih baik ia langsung melangkahkan kaki keras-keras saja.

Benar saja. Lovino tinggal lima langkah lagi menyejajari Arthur, dan pemuda itu sudah menoleh.

Lovino berhenti. Ia menunduk menatap Arthur yang sedang duduk bersila, menengadah memutar leher untuk menatapnya. Keduanya bertatapan. Lovino tidak menyangka bahwa Arthur akan membiarkan raut muka kaget bertahan begitu lama di wajah. Arthur _benar-benar _kelihatan sangat _sangat _terkejut.

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Lovino melanjutkan langkahnya dan ikut duduk bersila di samping Arthur. Sayup-sayup terdengar tawa dari beberapa orang—menyebalkan, sepertinya para penjaga bangunan memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Lovino mencibir. Bodoh amatlah.

“Hei,” sapa Lovino, seolah-olah sedang berbicara pada bintang-bintang di langit karena ia tidak menatap Arthur. “Aku nggak menyangka kalau kamu di sini.”

Ada jeda cukup lama. “Aku juga.”

Lovino mengernyit. Ia menoleh, menatap Arthur yang menatapnya balik. “Aku memang di sini sejak lama. Kerajaan Italia sudah bersatu dan Feliciano yang memegang kontrol. Dia memang bodoh dan lamban dan polos, tapi tidak demikian dengan orang-orangnya, dan aku jadi tidak begitu dibutuhkan untuk terus di sana—”

“Bukan.” Arthur menyela. Intonasinya datar. “Aku juga nggak menyangka kalau _aku _di sini.”

Kurang ajar. Lovino jadi menyesal memutuskan menemani.

*

Keduanya duduk bersila, bersisian, sesekali menatap ke arah bintang-bintang atau hamparan laut yang membentang di hadapan mereka. Gelapnya malam membuat laut tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas, tapi suara deburan ombak dan bau amisnya dapat memudahkan bayangan kiranya seperti apa pemandangan di hadapan.

“Apakah lihat bintang ini bagian dari peranmu sebagai orang bodoh?” Lovino mencoba membuka percakapan. Kalimat itu ia ucapkan serendah mungkin agar tidak terdengar orang-orangnya yang (mungkin saja) mencoba untuk menguping.

“Nggak, malah sebaliknya: aku memanfaatkan peranku sebagai orang bodoh agar bisa melihat bintang,” balas Arthur. Ia menjawab dengan kaku.

Lovino ingin tahu kenapa.

*

Apakah mereka berdua pernah dekat? Jelas tidak. Bisa duduk bersisian dan menatap langit malam yang sama ini merupakan anomali semesta. Semisal tahu-tahu ada Antonio datang dan melihat mereka begini, pasti ia tidak akan percaya. Dan kalau melihatnya sendiri saja masih menyangsikan, Lovino yakin ia akan dianggap pembual kalau mencoba meyakinkan hanya dengan modal kata-kata.

“Suka bintang?” Arthur bertanya.

Lovino mengangkat bahu. “Biasa saja. Suka bintang?”

“Biasa saja.”

Keduanya mengobrol tanpa saling memandang.

*

Arthur menghela napas panjang.

“Kenapa?” tanya Lovino, yang langsung disesalinya—karena _ngapain _ia bertanya?

“_Ngapain _kamu bertanya?”

Tuh, ‘kan. Lovino menggeritkan gigi. “Bisa nggak, langsung jawab saja pertanyaannya?”

“Nggak kenapa-kenapa.”

“Oh. _Oke_.”

*

Kenapa obrolan mereka serbapendek begini? Lovino ingin memprotes, tapi bukan berarti dia mau mereka mengobrol banyak juga dengan Arthur. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, hal-hal yang Lovino ketahui tentang Arthur sebagian besar disebabkan oleh Antonio; cukup sering kejadiannya, ketika pintu rumah terbuka dan terbanting kasar, dan Antonio pulang dengan segala cercaan dan sumpah serapah mengenai betapa ia membenci pemuda Inggris rambut pirang yang sombong dan terkutuk dan menyebalkan tingkat dewa.

“Besok pagi mau ke mana?” Lovino membuka percakapan.

“Kalau aku kasih tahu, artinya aku bodoh.”

“Tapi kamu kan, sedang berperan jadi orang bodoh.”

Diam lagi.

Lovino terlambat sadar bahwa percakapan itu sengaja diakhiri.

*

“Mungkin, aku sebenarnya menyukai bintang.”

Sudah sejak tadi Lovino berpikir bahwa ia harus membetulkan jawabannya tadi. Ia tidak _biasa saja _terhadap bintang-bintang. Barangkali tadi ia menjawab demikian karena tuntutan keadaan. Tidak ada yang memaksanya untuk berbohong, memang—tapi entah kenapa Lovino malah menjawab begitu. Ia merasa perlu meralatnya. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

“Mungkin …,” sahut Arthur kemudian, dilanjut dengan jeda. Jeda itu begitu panjang dan menyebalkan, membuat Lovino merasa perlu untuk menoleh dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Namun Arthur masih menengadahkan kepala, tidak mau repot-repot membalas tatapan untuk mengesahkan keberadaan Lovino. “Mungkin,” Arthur mengulang, “aku sebenarnya membenci bintang.”

Lovino tidak menduga yang satu itu.

*

“Kenapa?” Arthur bertanya.

Lovino, yang masih menatap Arthur, mencoba menebak kelanjutan dari kata tanya pemuda itu. “Kamu bertanya, kenapa aku menyukai bintang?” _atau kamu bertanya kenapa aku menatapmu?_

Arthur menggeleng. Pandangannya masih menengadah kepada bintang-bintang (dan sesungguhnya Lovino ingin memprotes—_kenapa sih sebegitu ogahnya kamu memandangku balik, kalau kamu benci bintang kenapa ditatap terus-menerus, dasar bodoh, memang pantas berperan sebagai orang bodoh, sudah betul itu jadi bodoh_). “Kenapa kamu ke sini.”

Hei, itu _nggak nyambung_. Mereka barusan bercakap-cakap mengenai bintang-bintang dan betapa Lovino menyukai bintang sementara Arthur justru membencinya, kemudian pertanyaan _kenapa _yang Arthur lontarkan dimaksudkan untuk bertanya _kenapa Lovino ke sini_.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Lovino tidak mau mengalihkan pandangan. “Karena—” ucapnya dan sengaja digantungkan, cukup lama, berharap kalau itu akan membuat Arthur menoleh sebagaimana apa yang dilakukan Arthur tadi terhadapnya, tapi ternyata tidak juga, dan itu membuat Lovino kesal jadi ia membentak—“hei!”

Arthur tersentak.

Dan, _akhirnya, _ia menoleh.

Keduanya berpandangan.

*

Lovino menatap lekat pada kedua mata Arthur yang berwarna hijau jernih itu. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ia perlu diingatkan oleh siapa pun entitas dalam kepalanya, yang berkata bahwa kedua mata Antonio juga berwarna hijau, jadi ia tidak seharusnya merasa _sehaus ini _ingin menatap mata seseorang.

Hijau adalah warna mata yang paling familier dalam kehidupan Lovino, jadi untuk apa memandanginya lama-lama? Tapi, _tapiii_, mata itu begitu hijau, hijau yang jernih, dan, _kenapa _jernih? Orang takkan tahu bahwa pemilik mata ini sudah menghabisi banyak nyawa, bahwa orang ini adalah pendosa, dan tuhan telah repot-repot menciptakan rak sepatu khusus untuknya di neraka.

“Ya?” Arthur bertanya, masih menatap Lovino.

Sampai akhir, Lovino tidak tahu apa yang ia _hendak _temukan dalam kedua mata hijau itu. “Lihat lawan bicara kalau ngomong.”

Di luar dugaan Lovino _lagi, _balasan itu datang secepat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

“Iya.”

*

Lovino berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh kecanggungan yang mulai merayapi kaki-kakinya. Ia sengaja tidak melanjutkan jawaban yang belum selesai tadi dan membuat pertanyaan baru. “Kenapa kamu membenci bintang-bintang?”

“Entahlah ya.” Arthur menengadah menatap bintang, seolah mencari jawaban, dan kembali memantulkan tatapan Lovino lagi, _seolah sudah menemukannya_. “Bintang membuatku sedih, membuatku jadi ingin mati.”

Ia ingin berkata bahwa personifikasi negara tidak bisa mati, tetapi jelas Arthur tidak perlu dikuliahi soal itu. “Oh, ya? Padahal bintang membuatku jadi merasa hidup,” timpal Lovino.

“Itu ironis. Cahaya bintang butuh bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk bisa sampai Bumi. Boleh jadi, bintang-bintang itu—yang cahayanya baru bisa kita lihat _sekarang—_sudah mati _lamaaa _sekali. Kita memandangi hakikat yang sudah mati. Kamu merasa hidup atas sesuatu yang sudah mati.”

Kata _mati _diucapkan berulang-ulang, Lovino sampai berpikir bahwa itu kebanyakan. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan jenis percakapan ini dengan seseorang yang telah lama dikenal, dan jelas orang itu bukan Arthur. Ia ragu apakah diam-diam Arthur juga memikirkan hal yang sama, dan itu artinya Lovino jelas bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara.

Maka, Lovino menarik diri. “Bodoh amat,” ujarnya, setengah menggerutu, memunculkan lagi karakter khasnya yang memang selalu begitu. “Aku akan tetap memandangi bintang dan merasa hidup. Kamu boleh memandangi bintang dan ingin mati, silakan saja. Sesukamu.”

Sorot mata Arthur yang dilayangkan padanya berubah, atau setidaknya itu yang Lovino rasakan, dan Lovino bertanya-tanya apakah selama ia mencoba menemukan sesuatu dalam kedua mata Arthur tadi, sorot mata yang ia layangkan juga persis seperti ini.

Pejaman mata Arthur terasa begitu lama—itu yang Lovino pikirkan selama menunggu sampai kedua mata itu kembali membuka. Arthur mengulas senyum, dan Lovino tertegun karena mengetahui maknanya. _Terima kasih karena telah mencoba menjangkauku; terima kasih karena telah berusaha mengajakku bicara. Aku sedang bergelut dengan rasa sepi dan terima kasih karena telah ada. Terima kasih karena berupaya bertahan, dan tahu kalau aku butuh teman dan pertolongan—_

Pesan-pesan itu seperti menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dan Lovino tidak tahan, maka ia menyela dengan suara ditinggikan, “Kamu tahu kalau aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkanmu, ‘kan?”

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya disuarakan.

“Tapi kamu nggak bisa meneruskannya,” sahut Arthur, “dan itu bukan salahmu. Itu nggak pernah menjadi salahmu.”

Percakapan itu sepertinya punya kekuatan magis, karena Lovino merasa seperti diberikan sebuah buku yang sengaja dibentangkan terbuka. Kenyataan-kenyataan yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk tidak menyibakkan diri kini menampari pipi kanan-kirinya berkali-kali. “Kamu yang mengusulkan pada orang-orangmu agar bermalam di Pulau Kei, ‘kan?” Lovino mengejar lagi. “Kamu yang mengusulkan itu, karena kamu tahu ada aku di sini?”

*

Orang-orangnya harus bermalam di Pulau Kei malam ini. Itulah yang Arthur pikirkan, terutama ketika seharian ini mereka gagal merampas satu kapal pun. Betapa menyedihkannya. Sungguh tidak ternilai. Bajak laut macam apa yang gagal merompak kapal. Maka, itulah yang Arthur usulkan. Bermalam di Pulau Kei. Ia yang mengusulkan itu, karena itu pulau terdekat yang bisa mereka jangkau, dan karena ia tahu ada Lovino di sana.

Arthur mencoba meminta pertolongan. Dan Lovino tidak bisa memenuhi itu.

“Kamu …,” ucapan Lovino tertahan sejenak. Ia ragu mengatakannya. “Kamu nggak akan mati.”

“Aku nggak bisa, bukan berarti aku nggak ingin.”

“Ya, tapi kamu _nggak akan _mati.”

Mulut Arthur membuka, seperti langsung ingin membalas, tapi terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menggelengkan kepala sendiri dan menarik napas panjang. Senyumnya hilang saat membalas perkataan Lovino. “Kamu benar,” ujarnya.

Lovino merasakan perih dari kata-kata itu. Arthur menarik diri. Arthur tidak lagi berusaha meneruskan percakapan ini, kontrak ditolong-dan-menolong ini berhenti. Lovino memberi jawaban yang salah, dan Arthur tidak ingin lagi meminta bantuan kepadanya.

Ia mendengarkan suaranya sendiri berkata lirih. “Maaf.”

“Nggak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.”

“Kamu lebih hebat dari yang kamu tahu.” Lovino mencoba lagi.

Pernyataan itu terdengar lemah, _dan jelek_, Lovino ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan sih. Ia benar-benar sangat tidak jago dalam menguatkan seseorang. Ia sudah tahu itu, tetapi kenapa ia terus mencoba?

Arthur tersenyum lagi. “Kautahu?” tanyanya tiba-tiba. “Kamu juga lebih hebat dari yang kamu tahu.”

Lovino terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum, meskipun getir.

*

Setelah ini ia akan meninggalkan Arthur sendiri, tetapi—setidaknya—keduanya sama-sama telah memulai, sama-sama telah mencoba, dan hal itu lebih baik daripada memutuskan untuk sama sekali tidak berusaha.

**Author's Note:**

> hai, mbil. selamat ulang taun, ya. semoga panjang umur. semoga selalu sehat. maaf ya aku baru selesai bikin tulisannya hari ini. tapi aku inget ulang tahunmu lho! cuma, ya, baru selesai aja tulisannya orz terima kasih sudah membaca ya! aku bingung banget dalam proses pembuatan tulisan ini dan aku mempersembahkan ini buatmu. takutnya kamu nggak suka karena hetalia ini udah lama banget, dan kamu nggak begitu di sini lagi, tapi semoga, _semoga_, kamu seneng!
> 
> lagi, selamat ulang tahun!


End file.
